1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to methods for the detection of target analytes and for measuring or detecting various electrical values by utilizing individual nanosensors and nanosensor arrays. The application relates more particularly to vehicles or platforms for creating such sensors and sensor arrays.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Chemical sensors and biosensors have been utilized for detecting many species, from contaminants in air (e.g., in air quality sensors) to the presence of particular DNA segments in blood samples or other samples. More recently, chemical and biosensors utilizing nanotubes, such as single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) have been proposed. Such sensors take advantage of the smaller size and greater sensitivity of the sensor. See, e.g., J. Kong et al., Science, vol. 287, pp. 622-625 (Jan. 28, 2000).
Chemical sensors made of nanotubes may be functionalized or otherwise modified to become molecule-specific or species-specific sensors, see P. Qi et al., “Toward Large Arrays of Multiplex Functionalized Carbon Nanotube Sensors for Highly Sensitive and Selective Molecular Detection,” Nano Lett., vol. 3, no. 3, pp. 347-51 (2003); Dai et al., “Carbon Nanotube Sensing,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/175,026, filed on Jun. 18, 2002. On the other hand, such sensors may comprise non-functionalized semiconducting tubes and may sense for the presence of known chemicals, see, e.g., Kong, supra.
Because it is difficult to control the placement of individual nanotubes between electrodes, the reliable fabrication of nanoscale sensors using individual nanotubes is problematic. In addition, the nanotubes so used are singular. Thus, devices using them may stop working if a single nanotube fails at a single point.
Therefore, though a body of art and literature exists and is evolving for the use of individual nanotubes in a sensor arrangement, a need exists for a more reliable vehicle or platform to serve as a sensor.